


Sims Are Kinky Too

by chamilet



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamilet/pseuds/chamilet
Summary: Inspired by my Sims, who apparently, like their television counterparts, are kinky af.





	Sims Are Kinky Too

 

“Jack, River’s only just left. I haven’t even changed the sheets yet.” Ianto looked over at Jack who was stark naked and giving him the eye.

“I know. It smells like her in here. Can you tell?” Jack inhaled deeply.

Ianto could feel his face getting red. “Yes, I can. And don’t you think she deserves the privacy of us not having sex in the guest bedroom that she just, well, you know…,” Ianto trailed off.

“If she didn’t want us to know she and the Doctor were having phone sex, she shouldn’t have screamed quite so loud. Our bedroom IS just next door.”

“You know she can’t help that she's a screamer. You were just lucky that her cries masked your own or breakfast might have been _quite_ awkward.”

“Actually, I was hoping she was going to kiss and tell.” Jack waggled his eyebrows and came closer, undoing Ianto’s robe.

“You’re incorrigible,” Ianto sighed as he succumbed to Jack’s kisses.

“That’s why you love me,” Jack whispered as he led him to the bed.

“We’re going to be late for work,” Ianto protested half-heartedly.

“So a regular workday, then.” Jack chuckled as he pulled the covers over their heads.


End file.
